Doraiaisu
by She of too Much Free Time
Summary: Face, neutral. Eyes, cold. She watched as the world moved around her. Moved without her.


Doraiaisu

She stood away from the crowd, leaning against the wall. Her only true allies, the shadows, hiding her from the world. Face, neutral. Eyes, cold. She watched as the world moved around her. Moved without her.

She watches the drama called life with a keen eye. Witnessing love bloom and hearts break. She held within her head a thousand tales. She could weave grand stories of joy and pain, love and loss, faith and hate. That is, if anyone cared to listen.

But if she could find someone who would listen, she wouldn't take part in such useless actions anyway.

She could get into anyone's wallet. She had out maneuvered some of the best fighters of this generation.

She could bring people down to their knees, or raise them up from the ashes.

To be able to make or break someone, to have that much control over their life. That was power.

But even she knew power could only go so far.

After all, you can take someone's breath away, but you can't give it back.

She loved manga. The people in there never die. If they do, just flip back to their beginning and witness them live again.

And if you don't like the way a story ends, or a couple that pairs up, then just go look for a doujinshi with an ending more suited to your personal liking.

Even money isn't as reliable as that. It rises and falls, comes and goes.

It's not good to put so much faith on something like that. But in this world having money is useful. And she likes useful things.

Those schoolyard dramas she witnessed every day.

Those mindless fads that people spent all their money on, only to toss out the next day. 

They were not useful.

When she was younger she had made a decision not to become part of that superficial world.

She used it against those who took part in it.

Loving without knowing. Hating without reason.

She would take no part it such things. But that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy watching others take part. Why else would she bother with manga if witnessing people interact under different situations didn't intrigue her so much?

How people would change with each new curve in their life.

Like death.

She watched her dad and sisters change so much after their mother died.

Soun, an emotional wreck.

Akane, diving into her anger.

Kasumi, trying to ignore anything unpleasant.

She knew she had changed drastically too.

But she learned how to control her change.

Seeing what these emotions did to her family, she pulled away from them.

Pulling away from them made her able to, in her own opinion, see things more clearly.

She could tell when someone was attracted to another, when a break up was immanent, and when it was just a lover's quarrel. Whether someone's intentions where true or false.

It wasn't that she didn't feel at all, but she didn't let her feelings foolishly guide her actions.

She cared for her family, though she liked to tease them.

She wasn't unhappy with the path she had chosen. It was better then becoming a seemingly mindless doll like Kasumi, or (as she once heard it so edictally called) a 'rageoholic' like Akane.

She heard in the rumor mill that some people think that she's using her 'mercenary ways' to hide away the 'scared little girl' within.

Others say that she uses the money she makes to support the Tendo family.

Others just say that she just a plain old bitch.

People could say what they wanted about her.

She was the Ice Queen of Furinkan Koukou.

And she was damn proud of it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There are so many fics with Nabiki where she ends falling in love, or some other such thing and proving not to be the mercenary she is shown to be, and ends up with her entire personality being completely changed. While there are others on the completely opposite end of the spectrum where she is a cold-hearted bitch without any limits.

Nabiki does have her limits. It may take a bit to reach them, but they are there. I wanted to do a fic that may or may not stay true to her character while attempting a look into what her mind may be like.


End file.
